


April 22nd

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Can be - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Not from Sheriff, Physical Abuse, Sad Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Stiles, alternative universe, not explicit, or canon subplot, physical violence, stiles moves out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: “I waited, dad.” Stiles whispered, but it was hoarse. Now that the words have started they won’t stop pouring out and he can feel the weight of the tears in his eyes.





	

Stiles stumbled into the house and ran into the coat rack before he could get the door shut. He winced as his shoulder was jostled which in turn pulled on his split lip. It had to be past one in the morning. Suddenly a light came on in the kitchen. 

 

“Stiles, is that you?” 

 

The volume of his father’s voice threw him off and when he shifted his weight his knee gave out, causing him to fall to the ground with a pained shout. 

 

“Christ, Stiles, you’re going to wake Victoria up if-” He stopped when he got a look at Stiles.

 

Stiles pushed himself up on shaky legs and started walking toward the stairs without looking in the direction of the sharp inhale.

 

“Are you not going to explain yourself?”   
  


Stiles turned and stared blankly at the Sheriff. “I didn’t think you wanted explanations anymore.”

 

His dad squinted and gestured toward where Stiles was holding all of his weight on one leg and keeping an arm tucked close to his chest. “You think I don’t want an explanation for this? What did you do get in a fight? You shouldn’t be out drinking, you’re only  _ seventeen _ .”

 

“A fight? Sure if that’s what you want to call it.” Stiles turned to leave again while laughing, but there was none of the usual humor in the sound. He turned around to face his dad again. “You know what I want an explanation for? I want an explanation for the fact that everyone in this hellhole has this idea that you and Victoria are perfect for each other. That you are just angels. I want to know why I get the shit kicked out of me for  _ loving who I love-” _

 

“-someone did this because you’re gay?!-”

 

“and you get a pat on the back for sleeping with the woman who told me people like mom and I don’t get happy endings. I know you don’t care for Derek, but at least us being together doesn’t negatively impact someone else’s life.”

 

His father sighed, “Stiles-”

 

“I  _ waited,  _ dad.” Stiles whispered, but it was hoarse. Now that the words have started they won’t stop pouring out and he can feel the weight of the tears in his eyes. “After you started bringing her around. I waited for you to defend me, I waited for you to tell her to not talk to me like that. I waited for you to tell me that I wasn’t a horrible son and I wasn’t a disappointment. But you were always too drunk to see that  _ I needed you. _ Not Victoria. She just needed to be on your arm.” A tear fell down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away with the sleeve on the one arm he could move. He had to look at the floor, away from his dad’s glassy eyes, before he continued. “I’m done waiting. I’m done not feeling okay in this house because you let your girlfriend who hates me move in. I can’t take being here anymore. Scott’s too busy with Kira lately to be any help. so,” Stiles inhaled, “Derek’s letting me move in with him, I’m grabbing some clothes and I’ll be by for the rest of my stuff tomorrow.”

 

“ _ Stiles,”  _ Came his father’s raw sounding voice. “Would you just wait a minute!”

 

Stiles took the stairs to his room while his father stood there, seemingly stunned. He threw some comfortable clothes, his charger, toothbrush, and Adderall into a bag and pulled it onto the shoulder that hurt less. He glanced at the mirror and took in the darkness around his eyes and dried blood connecting his nose to his upper lip. On his temple.  _ He’s doing the right thing _ .

 

When he came back downstairs Noah Stilinski’s glassy blue eyes looked up at him. He started shaking his head, “Stiles, you can’t go, okay-” 

 

Stiles ignored him and grabbed the handle of the door to pull it open. “I’ll try harder, I’ll-”

 

“Dad, it’s April twenty-second.” Stiles spoke softly. Resigned. Committed. Sad. “My eighteenth birthday was two weeks ago. You took Victoria to Bora Bora. You just referred to me as seventeen. I think I need to go now.” 

 

With that, Stiles shut the door to the house with a quiet click and inside the smashing of glass could be heard.


End file.
